


Dance With Me Tonight

by goldenkc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Bellarke, Drunk Shenanigans, F/M, Love Confessions, bellamy loves 2010 pop music, bellamy loves her anyway, bellarke kids - Freeform, clarke cannot cook, married au, there will be drunk dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: bellamy blake has an unhealthy obsession with early 2010s pop music. so when clarke puts together a playlist for his birthday party, he could not be more delighted.// or, the college and future au no one asked for but is going to get because drunk!bellarke and married!bellarke are everything





	1. Drunk Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delinquentprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/gifts).



Bellamy Blake has an unhealthy obsession with early 2010s pop music. So when Clarke puts together a playlist for his birthday party, he could not be more delighted.

The large friend group reserves the local bar, The Dropship, for Bellamy’s surprise party. And _boy_ , is he surprised!

“Oh, my god, _you guys_!” he calls out, briefly hugging as many friends as he can. “I am _so_ surprised!”

“You aren’t surprised, are you?” Raven asks, a beer in hand.

Bellamy drops the act immediately, shaking his head. “Murphy told me before we walked in.”

Monty and Jasper hand Raven a ten dollar bill, who smugly puts the money in her jean pocket. Jasper shakes his head at Murphy, “I had higher hopes for you, buddy.”

Murphy shrugs, snagging Jasper’s beer, adding, “Then that’s on _you_ , buddy.”

Bellamy reaches Octavia, kissing her cheek. “Happy birthday, big brother,” she says, hugging him back.

“Thanks, O,” he smiles. Then he spots a certain blonde head behind his sister, smiling wider. “Princess, did you have something to do with this?” he greets.

“I was in charge of music,” she explains over Kesha’s _We R Who We R_.

He nods with a laugh, “I figured this was to mock me.”

Clarke shrugs playfully, “Hey, I took it all from your Spotify playlists.” He laughs again, shaking his head fondly.

They promise to catch up later in the night as more people hoard around him to wish him a happy birthday. They lose each other in the crowd, and Bellamy wonders if he’s always known this many people. The place is packed.

A couple dozen songs and a lot of dozen beers later, the group of friends have a fun buzz going. Bryan and Maya duck out early, knowing they have an early education class. Jasper and Harper are absolutely smashed, but always asking the bartender for more.

“One more round!” Jasper shouts. Everyone groans.

“Oh, come on, guys, what’s one more?” Harper asks, her arms widening as Jasper cheers on.

“Says the girl who’s literally never had a hangover in her life,” Monty says, shaking his head at his girlfriend.

Bellamy eventually finds Clarke again, talking over _Call Me Maybe_. “Seriously, _great_ job with the music,” he says as everyone shout-sings the lyrics.

She shrugs with a wink, “It’s nice to have a throwback every once in a while.”

He has been hoping all night to get the chance to talk to the med student, but always ended up chickening out. He’s hoping with the alcoholic influence, he’s built up the nerve to say what he couldn’t find the courage to sober.

Just as the music changes and he opens his mouth, his sister finds him. “Oh, my God, Bell! It’s your song!” Octavia shouts.

His mood changes instantly, knowing the starting chords to _Dance With Me Tonight_ by Olly Murs, _anywhere_. He gasps loudly, setting his beer down and swaying his hips in a ridiculous manner, making Clarke struggle to hold back the giggles.

“ _My name is Olly nice to meet you can I tell you baby, look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies, but not like you, you shine so bright, yeah!_ ” he sings along loudly, staring directly at Clarke with a big, goofy grin on his face.

“Jesus, Blake, what year are you from?” Murphy yells, judging and cringing from the bar. Bellamy grins wider, singing louder.

He turns to back Clarke, who’s not even trying to hide her laughter anymore, a few beers already in her system.

“ _I just wanna, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight!_ ” he sings loudly.

He holds a hand out for the blonde to take, who immediately shakes her head, stating she doesn’t dance.

“Come on, Princess. You can’t refuse the birthday boy’s request to a dance!”

Octavia pushes her forward, and Clarke lands in Bellamy’s arms.

“ _Loosen up and let your hands go down, down! Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah!_ ” he continues to obnoxiously loudly sing. Clarke can’t help but smile up at him.

He seems so carefree and happy--something that doesn’t happen often with the daily stresses of a graduate college student. When Octavia mentioned a surprise party for her brother, Clarke and the others jumped at the chance to help out.

She had hoped tonight would be the night she’d finally admit her feelings for the dark haired boy. Everyone in their friend group is cheering for them, of course, but _when_ and _how_ is a matter of bet money.

The song ends and Bellamy doesn’t let go; he doesn’t want to, and Clarke’s not complaining. Her head is resting on his shoulder as he sways them softly to another song.

“Clarke,” he speaks softly, sobering up at only the thought of what he wants to say. “I--”

He’s cut off when she kisses him unexpectedly. He nearly loses his footing as her hands slip around his neck. When she eventually pulls back, she says four simple words that mean too much with the context.

“I like you, too.”

The crowd cheers loudly around them, hooting and hollering. People exchange ten and twenty dollar bills--most going to Raven, Miller, and Octavia. Jasper grumbles the pair could have waited another year, but he, along with everyone else, were happy for them, nonetheless.


	2. Family Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the children mentioned are of @delinquentprincess's creation, she gave me permission to use them :)

Clarke stands in the kitchen, the smell of pancakes sizzling on the skillet in the air. She has her hair up with a button-up of Bellamy's hanging off her frame, and short shorts with fuzzy slippers on her feet.

Bellamy walks in, rubbing his eyes sleepily, having woken from the aroma of breakfast soaring around the house.

He grins at the image of his wife's swaying hips to the low playing radio, softly singing along to the throwback playlist the DJ had put on.

“Isn't this a nice way to wake up,” he comments, getting the blonde's attention.

“Hey there, sleepy head,” Clarke smiles back fondly.

He shuffles over to her, leaning against the counter and not stopping her as she tries to fix his mess of bed head hair.

“I'm making breakfast,” she sings lowly, very proud of herself.

Bellamy can't help but smile. “I see that. And not burning it, I'm amazed,” he says, theatrically putting a hand on his chest.

She gasps and smacks his bicep with the back of her hand. “Kids up? I’m almost done here,” she says, just as the oven timer goes off.

“Yeah, they’re just lounging in bed right now,” he answers absently with a confused expression. “You _baked_ , too?”

“Bellamy Blake, I am perfectly capable of cooking a full meal for my family,” she glares with no real heat behind her words. She puts on oven mitts, reaching in to grab the tray of golden hash browns.

Bellamy chuckles lowly, “Tell that to your college apartment kitchen, which you burnt down _four_ times. I would know; I was always the RA in charge of the paperwork.”

“Hey, I apologized for that _every time_!” she says, pointing a mitt at her husband’s face.

He holds back laughter, nodding his head in agreeance. He watches as she flips another pancake when a familiar song begins to play on the radio.

Clarke’s head snaps up immediately, whispering, “Oh, no.”

Bellamy gasps dramatically, “Clarke, Clarke, _Clarke_! It’s our song!” The woman simply shakes her head, returning to her pancakes. “ _I j_ _ust wanna, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight_ ,” he sings, dancing around her as she tries to be unbothered.

Clarke flips the last pancake, mock-glaring at the plaid-pants-wearing man in her kitchen.

“ _I knew right then, you'd be mine, we'd be dancing the whole damn night, like, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight_ ,” he sings quietly, holding out a hand for her.

Clarke stifles her laughter, a smile coming onto her face. “My god, Bellamy, you’re still the same dork you were in college,” she says, shaking her head, and taking his hand.

He sings along softly, swaying the two of them across the kitchen floor in their pyjamas and fuzzy slippers. “I believe this was the song to which you fell in love with me,” he states smugly.

She grins up at him and says, “I think it was a little sooner than that.”

Bellamy beams at the confession, feeling so at ease as he leans forward to kiss her. “ _Eww_!” two children call out from the kitchen doorframe.

“Mom and Dad are being gross,” the two year old, Dalis, cries out, despite the happy smile on her face.

The couple give out small chuckles as Bellamy picks up their giggling and youngest daughter. “What? Mom and Dad can’t show how much they love each other?”

“They _can_ ,” their ten year old, Jonah, adds as he throws his backpack next to his chair. “Just not in front of us.”

“We’ll be sure to keep it to a minimum in your presence then,” Bellamy jokes, taking Jonah’s beanie before placing Dalis in her high chair with a kiss to her head. “Where’s your sister?” he asks, pointing at the empty spot at the table. Jonah shrugs in response.

“Right here, Dad,” the seventeen year old calls as she enters the room with her phone in hand, dark curls bouncing with each step.

“Good morning, Selah,” Clarke greets, kissing her daughter’s freckled cheek.

“Hey,” she smiles, looking up from her screen. Selah stops, glancing around the kitchen with her brows furrowed. “Did Mom make breakfast? _Without_ the smoke alarm going off?”

Bellamy smirks at Clarke, which earns him another light smack to the bicep. “Yes, I did,” the blonde replies. “Now would you please sit and enjoy what your mother has slaved over the stove for hours for?”

Selah and Bellamy give her the same disbelieving expression, stunning Clarke even after all these years how similar her husband and eldest child are.

“Okay, fine, it took 40 minutes. Just enjoy it!”

Selah looks down at her phone again. “Actually, I wanted to go to the Murphys. Nova and I are going out this morning, so may I be excused?” she asks with a wide and pleading smile. Bellamy gives her his famous ‘disapproving dad’ face, and Selah sighs. “Or I can just invite her over later?”

Bellamy nods, clasping his hands, “Sounds wonderful!” He taps Dalis’ hands, making her giggle profusely. “Little Princess is in a playful mood,” he says with a smile.

The girl takes her seat next to her brother, ruffling his hair as she does. Clarke brings the large plate of pancakes over to the table before returning for the hash browns.

The family of five are seated at the table, all digging in on the food, sarcastically mentioning how amazed they are at the edibility of everything.

“You did good, hun,” Bellamy praises, kissing his wife’s cheek. She smiles back at him, her hand in his on the table.

“ _Guys_ ,” Jonah says, exasperated. “I thought we talked about PDA in front of the children.”

Bellamy and Clarke sigh quietly, turning to each other and speaking simultaneously, “That’s _your_ son.”

They continue eating their breakfast, sharing about what they’re to do that day, laughing and groaning at Bellamy’s dad-jokes, and enjoying the company. They’re happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
